


De hecho, todo está claro

by zehn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi intenta entender a Gintoki. Se da cuenta, sin embargo, que primero debe entenderse a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De hecho, todo está claro

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 560 del manga.

Hay un ruido. Algo parecido a un gruñido que viene desde un desconocido rincón de su alma. Sube y baja de volumen sin previo aviso y Takasugi ya no sabe cómo controlarlo, así que lo deja seguir. Es consciente de que alguna vez le habló a Gintoki de animales, bestias que rugían furiosas en su interior, sedientas, repitiendo una sola palabra en su cabeza: "venganza".

Gintoki no le hace caso. Takasugi no lo entiende.  _Quiere_ que lo entienda. Piensa incluso en obligarlo a entender. Y es el curso de acción que decide tomar, mostrarle a Gintoki que lo que tiene en su interior es una fuerza para temer y él no se va a esforzar en contenerla.

( _Una estrella fugaz. A pesar del cansancio, Sakamoto se levanta y trepa con facilidad al techo más cercano, no la pierde de vista. Sonríe y le pregunta a Gintoki si pidió un deseo._

— _Comida —responde Gintoki y se voltea para seguir durmiendo, o más bien, pretendiendo que duerme. Sakamoto tuerce el gesto, dirige la misma pregunta a Katsura, quien le dice que no puede decir lo que deseó, o no se cumplirá.  
—Buen punto —responde Sakamoto, descendiendo del tejado. Mira a Takasugi—: Tú no crees en eso, ¿verdad?_

_Takasugi se encoge de hombros. No cree en pedir deseos a las estrellas, cree en lo que puede hacer. Cree en los seres humanos, los malos, los buenos, los mejores y los peores. Cree en sí mismo, la mayoría de las veces. Cree en Sakamoto y su poder de convencimiento, en Katsura y en su noble calma._

_Y cree en Gintoki y en la forma en que lo entiende y no lo entiende._ )

En la oscuridad, el gruñido se vuelve un sonido suave. Lo compara inocentemente con el ronroneo de un gato, y confía en que en algún momento desaparecerá. Está oscuro, intenta abrir los ojos y aunque  _siente_  que hace el movimiento, la luz jamás llega. Tantea en las tinieblas, intentando encontrar algo con qué sostenerse, pronto se da cuenta del espacio vacío, ni siquiera hay un suelo debajo de él, aun cuando sus pies le dan la impresión que está en tierra firme. Avanza varios pasos, sabe que si se queda quieto allí, no llegará a ninguna parte, así que camina.

Primero son movimientos lentos, siente como si estuviera tratando de avanzar a través de un espeso pantano; luego, empieza a encontrar un ritmo, ahora sólo parece que estuviese caminando en el agua. Finalmente, logra avanzar con un ritmo normal, si bien sus zancadas son un poco cortas.

Continúa avanzando, sin un destino fijo. El ronroneo sigue manteniendo su cadencia, como una música de fondo y Takasugi sigue avanzando, sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca.

( _El techo se hace cada vez más bajo. La forma en que Sakamoto se agacha es casi cómica y Gintoki se lo hace saber. Sakamoto parece invulnerable a sus bromas, y Takasugi entiende la razón cuando el techo del túnel desciende_ aún más _, obligándolo a agacharse también. Takasugi es el único que aún anda erguido._

— _Las ventajas de ser un enano —le dice Gintoki. Takasugi responde con una patada que lo envía directo a las aguas malolientes. Gintoki sale enseguida, y empieza a acusarlo gravemente de algo._

— _Gintoki, apestas —interrumpe Katsura._  
—A estas alturas, ya deberías poder tomar un baño tú solito —le dice Takasugi.  
—¿Tú hablando de "alturas", Takasugi-kun?

_Takasugi está a punto de responderle, cuando escucha un disparo. El túnel se llena de luz y gritos, un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Busca un ángulo por dónde atacar. Más disparos y piensa que quizá, esta vez sí vayan a morir: están rodeados, en un estrecho túnel, disparos desde todos los lados. Está preparado para ello, y piensa que si va a morir, no va a hacerlo de rodillas. Takasugi quiere morir de pie y luchando. Está preparado para ello._

_No está preparado, sin embargo, para caer de espaldas en el agua pestilente, Gintoki sangrando, después de haber tomado un disparo por él._ )

El tiempo en ese lugar corre lentamente. En realidad, no lo sabe; desconoce siquiera dónde está. Sólo tiene la certeza que lo último que hizo fue luchar contra Gintoki, luego, Kamui lo sacó de allí y después, el resto del Kiheitai frente a él, con rostros preocupados.

A partir de ahí, todo es un borrón de recuerdos. Los sonidos se han mezclado en una dolorosa cacofonía, en la que Takasugi no sabe distinguir qué es real y qué no lo es, qué es pasado y qué es presente.

Está la voz de Shouyo, recordándole que ya no estaba con ellos; está Katsura, repitiéndole una y otra vez que quiere ir al espacio; está Sakamoto, recordándole que Gintoki lo había soportado todo admirablemente. Y está Gintoki, diciéndole que quiere destruirlo todo.

El ronroneo se transforma en un gruñido disgustado y luego en un rugido. Takasugi piensa en los últimos diez años. Cómo sintió que caía y cómo jamás dejó de caer, y de alguna manera, siempre encontró una mano al frente suyo, extendida y preparada para atraparlo.

En medio de la oscuridad, distingue una línea que delinea un animal sin forma, que se agita y se sacude sin parar, el sonido de cadenas acompaña el de los rugidos. En vez de miedo, Takasugi siente una perfecta calma. La tranquilidad se extiende por todos sus músculos y la tensión que pudiera haber existido, desaparece, dando paso a… nada. Los rugidos de la bestia retumban en sus oídos, el sonido de las cadenas chocando entre ellas rebota por las paredes, provocando un escándalo ensordecedor.

Takasugi avanza, extiende una mano con la palma extendida al tiempo que se oye un chasquido, las cadenas se rompen y siente que algo lo empuja. Cae de espaldas en el suelo, el peso de algo desconocido sobre él.

( _—¿En qué estabas pensando? —le espeta a Gintoki. Éste bosteza y examina el vendaje alrededor de su abdomen. Habían salido vivos del túnel por pura suerte, cargando con el ensangrentado Gintoki en brazos. Cansados y apestando a toda clase de desechos, su campamento los recibió con sonrisas de alivio y toda la atención se centró en Gintoki._

— _Ginto…  
—Ya, cállate. Vete —le dice, haciéndole una señal con la mano—. No estás haciendo nada útil acá, vete, vete._

_Takasugi le hace caso. Afuera de la tienda, Katsura está sentado con los brazos cruzados, es la posición que adopta cuando está analizando algo profundamente._

— _Te salvo la vida —comenta, cerrando los ojos. Takasugi se sienta a su lado—, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?_

 _Quizá Takasugi hubiese hecho lo mismo._ )

La única luz en aquél lugar proviene de la bestia sobre él, es un resplandor rojizo, se refleja en el rostro de Takasugi, en su único ojo, sus ropas y en el suelo. Aun así, no distingue ninguna forma, sólo sabe que la bestia pesa tal vez una tonelada y quiere quitársela de encima, pero ésta se agarra a él obstinada, no da señales de rendirse ni de querer moverse, de vez en cuando ruge y cuando no lo hace, su voz se reduce a un gruñido.

Vuelve a recordar su conversación sobre los animales, su sed de venganza y su deseo de ver al mundo arder. El aliento cálido de la bestia recorre su piel a medida que se acerca y Takasugi cierra su ojo. Ve a Edo, con su gigante torre irguiéndose orgullosa en el centro, las casas y edificios esparcidos alegremente por la ciudad, la gente recorriendo las calles, con sonrisas en sus rostros, ninguno de ellos consciente de la tragedia a su alrededor.

Nadie, nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo entiende.

Ninguno de ellos podría siquiera  _intentar_  comprender lo que Shouyo era para él.

Una luz en la oscuridad. Un oasis en el desierto. Una isla en medio del furioso mar. Un pilar del que podía sostenerse sin dudar.

Una esperanza en un momento en que él no se creía merecedor de nada.

Nadie sabía que cuando Takasugi había querido destruir el mundo por primera vez, era tan joven que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de sus declaraciones. Tampoco sabían que el mundo que creía perdido se había reconstruido, poco a poco y que sus declaraciones de odio desaparecieron tras horas de escuchar a Shouyo.

Él le había dado un mundo nuevo, una nueva esperanza, una nueva fe.

Y cuando todo le fue arrebatado, fue como si le arrancaran el corazón. Su pecho se sintió vacío, sus pulmones a duras penas podían respirar y sus rodillas no aguantaron. Estaba perdido, y enojado. Furioso con el mundo que le había quitado lo que más quería.

La gente sonriendo, la gran torre en el centro, las casas y edificios. Todo le causaba repulsión, ira, desilusión.

Las llamas, avivadas por su locura, consumieron la ciudad. Los gritos, la desesperación, las lágrimas…

—¿Es esto lo que querías que sintieran? —pregunta la bestia. Takasugi no abre su ojo. La ilusión de ver a Edo en llamas grabada en sus párpados, los sentimientos tan reales que son imposibles de ignorar.

_¿Es esto?_

—Quieres que todos sientan como tú cuando lo perdiste. ¿Es esto lo que querías?

Takasugi ve a un niño corriendo, sus ropas chamuscadas, su cabello desordenado y su rostro manchado de cenizas y tierra. Las lágrimas sólo provocan que las manchas se extiendan más. El pequeño se detiene ante Takasugi y con sus pequeños puños, sucios y ensangrentados agarra su kimono, lo sacude con toda la fuerza que es capaz y no deja de llorar.

—¿Qué hiciste? —repite una y otra vez, cada vez más alto—, ¿qué hiciste?

_¿Es esto lo que querías?_  
_¿Es esto?  
¿De verdad es esto?_

—No lo sé —responde y abre su ojo. Se encuentra con que la bestia al fin ha tomado forma.  
—No lo sé —repite.

( _No entiende a Gintoki. Todo lo que hace es desordenado y no tiene razón de ser, sin embargo, resulta siendo heroico y propio de un genio. Quizá es porque creció solo y aprendió cosas que ellos no saben, eso piensa Takasugi._

_La primera familia que tuvo Gintoki, fue Shouyo. Luego, fueron Sakamoto, Katsura y él. Y quizá, si todo salía bien, seguiría siendo igual para siempre._

_Observa a Gintoki examinándose la herida en su costado y sigue sin entenderlo, pero cree que no quiere abandonarlo y le gustaría intentar. Gintoki sería un rompecabezas interesante de armar._ )

El alborotado cabello de Gintoki es lo primero que ve, su mirada se desvía hacia sus manos, cerradas fuertemente sobre sus hombros. Luego, examina su vestimenta, y ve el kimono blanco, el uniforme negro que viste debajo. Finalmente, se atreve a mirarlo a sus ojos; las pupilas están contraídas y el iris brilla en un color rojo escarlata que no deja de escrutar el único ojo de Takasugi, buscando en las más recónditas partes de su interior lo que aún no ha querido decir, recordándole con cada segundo que pasa, que la imagen de Edo en llamas se ha fundido en su memoria como algo real y que Takasugi ha devuelto el daño que ha recibido, aunque no siente alivio por ello.

Sigue sintiendo odio. Odia a Gintoki y que estuviera en lo cierto, a Sakamoto por haberse ido, a Katsura por haber creído en él. Se odia a sí mismo porque no siente nada al ver el mundo arder, porque todo lo que ha hecho y esperado no ha tenido frutos, porque se ha metido en algo que no sabe cuán profundo es.

Y odia a Shouyo. Quizá porque lo quiere tanto que estuvo a punto de destruir al mundo y a sí mismo para vengarlo, o por alguna otra razón que no alcanza a entender. Lo quiere y lo odia. Es una dicotomía que encuentra paz en su cabeza, aunque no logra aplacar las llamas en Edo, logran hacer que el niño gritándole se calme y la bestia encima suyo deje de mostrar sus colmillos.

La imagen de Gintoki lo observa, impasible. Esta vez sin hacer ningún ruido.

No ha logrado armar el rompecabezas que es Gintoki, cada vez que lo mira, le hace falta una pieza, o todas se han salido de su lugar. Quizá debería sentirse perdido, pero sólo siente impaciencia, porque esperar nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Se deshace del agarre de Gintoki y se desliza hasta quedar sentado frente a él, la cabeza agachada y las manos en su rostro, esperando una respuesta.

A lo lejos oye un grito, la voz inconfundible de Bansai llamándolo, hay disparos y maldiciones a toda voz. Por un segundo vuelve a sentirse como en aquel túnel y cuando Gintoki se lanza sobre él, como para protegerlo de un disparo, casi espera el chapoteo del agua, la asquerosidad pegándose a su ropa, la sangre brotando del costado se su compañero.

Lo que siente, sin embargo, el vacío. Una caída sin fin y el cuerpo de Gintoki desaparece. Takasugi cierra los ojos, preparándose para el impacto de la caída. Siente el vacío en su estómago, el viento a su alrededor. Se detiene abruptamente y abre su ojo.

Lo primero que ve, es a Gintoki.

Las piezas del rompecabezas están a medio acomodar, todas dañadas y chamuscadas. Gintoki, con la cara ensangrentada, su mano derecha sosteniendo esa espada de madera que Takasugi tanto odia y lleno de rasguños, moretones y heridas, se deja caer sentado frente a él. Las piezas se desarman completamente cuando recuesta al cabeza en la pared tras él y deja salir un largo suspiro.

Takasugi olvida a la bestia, a Edo en llamas, al niño reclamándole, a Shouyo y a todo lo que lo rodea. Descubre, en pocos segundos, que aún no entiende a Gintoki, que a pesar de haber encajado una o dos piezas, nunca va a terminar el rompecabezas, no mientras no resuelva el propio.


End file.
